Hurricane
by Black Wolf Ranger
Summary: Loki once gave his heart to another before she disappeared. Now Agent Romanoff is bringing back those feelings. Love, betrayal, confusion, Loki will be feeling everything he once felt in his past all over again. Will this distract him from his conquest to become King of the earth, or should he focus on being important to only one person. Rated M to be safe.
1. Rememberance

**For those of you who know me as a writer, you will know that I'm an idiot because this will be my fourth story that I'll be working on, but it's a completely different universe than what I normally do. I've had this idea burning within me for a while, and I've been wanting to do an Avengers story for a long time so here it is. **

**Some things will be similar to the movie like certain scenes and some dialogue, but some things will be different so I hope you guys like it, considering it is my first Avengers story and hopefully it's not bad. Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or anything associated with The Avengers nor do I own the song that inspired the title. That belongs to 30 Seconds to Mars **

* * *

Remembrance

Loki was pacing in his cell, collecting his thoughts, and going over plans on ruling the earth mentally. He would mutter to himself every once in a while as he walked back and forth in his clear cell, patiently waiting for his band of mindless followers to come rescue him at any moment. Even though he wanted to be captured, he thought things would be livelier as he waited. Instead, he was left alone most of the time to think, which technically did not bother him. He went over his plans to make sure everything was going accordingly and so far everything was working in his favor. He smiled, pleased with himself.

As Loki continued to be distracted by his thoughts, he suddenly sensed another presence close to him. At first he assumed it was Nick Fury again and he laughed. "You know, there are not many people who can sneak up on me." He chuckled deeply and spun around, expecting to see a tall man with dark skin and an eye patch.

Instead, Loki was subtlety startled when he was face to face with a woman. It was the first time he got a clear look at her, only seeing glances of her on the plane that carried him over to S.H.E.I.L.D.'s flying aircraft carrier before. Her hair was just above her shoulders, fiery in color. Her eyes were a piercing green. She was physically strong, possibly stronger than him, but that did not matter to Loki. He always depended on his intellect, magic, and trickery to get him through battle; however it was strange that he did not expect to see her. Loki thought her to be ascetically pleasing to the eye, but he quickly diminished that thought for it was bringing back old memories. He thought he had forgotten, but the fact that they suddenly came back into his mind almost made him nauseous. He had not thought about her in since he was a young adult, before the ceremony in Thor's honor, before Thor was banished, and before everyone in Asgard thought he was dead. Agent Romanoff just had to have been able to sneak up on him. Maybe the cage he was in was affecting his magical abilities.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she stated rather bluntly, "but I did not come here to be flattered." She said walking closer to Loki, inches away from the clear protector.

Loki had to look away for a brief moment. His plots of taking over the realm and becoming king of the pathetic planet were getting overridden by an Asgardian woman he thought he had forgotten. He took a deep breath and calmed down the sick feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach. Loki smirked when he turned around to see her, masking what he was feeling deep within himself. "And what did you come here for? Answers?" He chuckled. "You plan on torturing me Agent Romanoff? Because I've been looking forward to it." Loki grinned menacingly, however Natasha Romanoff was unfazed.

"Sorry to disappoint, but that's not what I'm here for."

"Ooo, tough girl." Loki taunted and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I'm here about Agent Clint Barton." Agent Romanoff stated sternly. As she spoke, Loki was distracted again, this time by her auburn locks. Very similar to the Asgardian woman he had known long ago.

"I do not care to hear your pleads." Loki stated, turning around, his heart feeling heavy.

"You're going to tell me what you did to Agent Barton. How could a man with his training instantly trade sides so easily?" Natasha demanded.

Loki shrugged, "I simply expanded his mind. Let him see the truth." Loki then turned around and noticed the glare on Agent Romanoff's face. "What's wrong Agent Romanoff?" Loki knew that look all too well. Hatred. He chuckled. "Is this love?"

"Love is for children." She quickly retorted. "I have a debt."

Loki could tell she was lying, and that she at least cared deeply for one of the men he had under his control. It might not have been romantic love, but he knew love when he saw it. That was one of Loki's favorite things to do after all, toy with people's emotions.

Loki remained silent for a while, but smiled. "Tell me about this debt." Loki needed a distraction, and something to pass the time while he waited for his mindless servants to free him. Anything was better than thinking about that woman he knew long ago.

Natasha sighed, but eventually agreed and told Loki everything. How he was supposed to kill her but instead he saved her life. Loki was only half interested in the story, what he really noticed was all of the emotion and care Agent Romanoff hid behind her eyes. Loki could see everything and it made him smile deviously. Now he was thinking of ways to cause mischief. When Natasha finished her story about her and Agent Barton, she added, "So, what's going to happen to him once you win? Once you're king of the mountain? What will happen to Agent Barton?"

"You really want to know what I'll do to him?" Loki smirked.

"Stop toying with me." Natasha demanded.

"Why?" Loki ran up to her, slamming his fist down on the glass. "Because you think you're so virtuous? You're all the same. I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then, I make him wake just as he realizes what he's done and as he watches you bleed I'll split his skull!" Loki was smiling devilishly, shouting at Agent Romanoff who appeared to not have been able to handle Loki's plan, turned away.

Loki paused suddenly, the Asgardian woman that he thought he had driven away from his mind crept back inside his head as Agent Romanoff cried. "You're a monster."

This made Loki mad. This was something he had heard many times before and he was not pleased at all. "Oh no," he scowled, "you brought the monster. I am a nobleman, I was a king! I was respected! I am nothing like the beast who pretends to be a man." Loki shouted, pointing to the security camera that was watching him.

Agent Romanoff instantly stopped crying and turned around, revealing that she was faking. Could it be, she tricked the master of trickery? "So that's your plan."

"What?" Loki was confused as to what had just happened.

"Thank you for your time." Natasha thanked Loki and then ran away, talking on a radio in her ear to the rest of her team.

Loki sat down. He could not believe what had just happened to him. He had never been tricked before. Suddenly a voice, echoed in the back of his head. _Told you were not all that great Loki_. It laughed at him in a mocking yet endearing manor.

Loki sighed and rested his head on the back of the clear rounded wall of the trap he was placed in. He knew who that voice belonged to. He had not thought about her in years. She was just like Agent Romanoff. Just as cunning and just as beautiful. It had been a long time and ever since his brother, Thor, became king of Asgard, he swore to forget his past and only focus on his future. However, he could not do that with these memories holding him back.

It was a long time ago, back when he was emotional and accepting to letting other people into his life. "Aldi." Loki whispered softly as he remembered the Asgardian woman with long fiery hair.


	2. Memories

**Got inspired to write in this story so I did. I'm shocked that someone favorited this story so quickly. Thank you so much! Also a big thank you to the reviewers and followers! You guys make me feel so so happy! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Memories

_Little Loki, wants to be king of Asgard, but he has some growing up to do._

_Little Loki wants to be king, but you are just an angry boy who has to change his ways._

"Aldi…"

Loki hit his head against the clear wall of the cage he was placed in, as if it would help erase the memories he had of her, but it obviously did not work. Her words circled around in his head as he remembered the way she would always tease him. The way she mocked and how she would do it all with a smile. That beautiful smile.

Somehow, Agent Romanoff had penetrated the mental block Loki had forced himself to make a long time ago, and simply by asking a few questions. Questions the girl he thought he had blocked out had asked him before. Questions that were creeping back into his mind.

_What will happen if you become king? Will I become your queen? Or do you only love yourself? Do you even care at all? Or are you some kind of heartless monster?_

Loki clenched his fist tightly. He always hated being called a monster, especially after he found out what he truly was, a frost giant. Even though they both did not know at the time, it always stung him. Once he knew he destroyed everything he could of those creatures while he was king of Asgard, but it was not enough. He was still burdened with the knowledge of what he truly was. Loki just had to know everything.

_Answer me Loki! Are you a man or a monster?_

These questions Agent Romanoff asked triggered a powerful memory that Loki had not thought of in a long time. It distracted him greatly and gave him a heavy, sinking feeling in his heart. Loki felt like he was going insane as her words echoed.

Meanwhile, as Loki's brain was over-ridden with painful memories, Agent Romanoff was staring at him through the security camera. She watched him very closely. She was confused about his behavior. After all, just a few moments ago he was describing ways on how he would kill her and Agent Barton and had killed numerous amounts of people since arriving to earth. How could he have been so calm all of a sudden? Agent Romanoff zoomed into Loki's face on the computer screen to try to get a better understanding of his actions.

Very few things shock Agent Romanoff, and Loki's facial expression at that moment was one of them. She could not help but be confused. Luckily for her, Loki's brother, Thor, appeared in the same room as her. "I see your interrogation worked." He stated in his deep, booming voice. "I haven't seen Loki pout like that since we were children." He chuckled.

"That's what I imagined." Natasha answered, still fixated on Loki's face.

Thor was puzzled mainly because she was not laughing with him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," Natasha paused not sure if she was letting her imagination get the better of her. "Have you ever seen Loki this sad before? I mean, I swear there are tears in his eyes right now."

"Let me see." Thor got a look at the screen before laughing. "He's probably just upset that he's not getting his way. I'm sure he's also worried about facing Asgardian law. Once we get on land I'll take him back home and the earth won't have to deal with him anymore."

However Natasha shook her head. "I don't know. I just feel like he's hiding something."

"You've already unveiled his master plan with Banner, what else could he be hiding?" Thor questioned.

"I'm not sure." Natasha stated softly, eyes locked on Loki as she saw him close his eyes and throw his head back once more. "I'm not sure."

"I think you've been near Loki too much for one day." Both Thor and Natasha quickly turned their heads to see that someone had joined them.

"Banner?" Thor was surprised, wondering how long he had been standing there.

"Bruce, what are you doing? You're supposed to be taking a plane to leave this place. Did you not understand? If Loki's plan succeeds-"

Bruce Banner put a hand up to signal Agent Romanoff to stop talking. "I know his plan and I'm not leaving until Stark and I find the tesseract. Something fishy is going on with S.H.E.I.L.D. and I think this artifact is to blame."

"But Loki-"

"Agent Romanoff, forget about Loki. His brain is a bag full of cats, okay? You can smell crazy on him. Most likely he's just trying to toy with us. It's what he does." Bruce explained.

"Banner's not lying." Thor responded. "Loki is a mischievous one."

"Exactly. Agent Romanoff, we have more important problems, like why does S.H.E.I.L.D. have a phase two with the tesseract and what do they want with it." As Bruce spoke he took down the image of Loki's security footage and replaced it with the phase two module.

Natasha was a little annoyed that everyone seemed to brush off Loki's behavior as nothing out of the ordinary. "Well whatever S.H.E.I.L.D. wants with the tesseract, I'm sure they have a good reason for it." She huffed and left the room, confusing both Bruce and Thor.

Soon after she exited, everyone else appeared in the room Agent Romanoff was sitting in before. They were all arguing about the tesseract and what it was going to be used for, everyone except for Natasha however. She had more important things to think about. While everyone else was focused on the tesseract and what its future use would be, she was still fixated on Loki. She just knew he was not telling her something, and she was determined to find out what it was.

_"Answer me Loki!" Aldi demanded. "Are you a man or a monster?"_

_"You know I am no monster!" Loki shouted at her._

_"Well you certainly act heartless!" She shouted back. "For years I have known you and you have never given your heart to anyone."_

_"Aldi, I'm going to be king someday! I can't show weakness to anyone. Not even you." Loki tried to explain. "Nobody wants an overly emotional king."_

_Aldi glared at him. "You might become king."_

_"You and I both know Thor is not fit to become king." He quickly growled._

_Aldi laughed. "You talk about not showing emotion, but you're still the angry little boy I've met in our younger years. You've always been jealous of Thor and always will be."_

_"Silence!" Loki yelled at her._

_"Why? Because I'm the only one who tells you the truth? Look Loki, you could have an amazing life if you just let this king thing go. I would be your queen even if you didn't have any subjects to rule."_

_"Listen you stupid girl, you don't understand-" _

_"Oh I think I understand completely." She interrupted, folding her arms._

_Loki glared at her. "Well then I guess we're done here."_

_Aldi was shocked, but did not let it show. "I guess we are." She told him as strongly as she could before storming away._

Loki sighed as finished thinking about the fight he had with Aldi long ago. It was true; she was the only person to have been brutally honest with Loki since the day they met as children, something he always respected in her, even though he preferred praise. Loki had one more strong memory of her, but he dared not to think about it, at least, not at that moment. He tried to force it out of his head, succeeding in diminishing the thought. However, he could not forget the last thing he ever heard from her which was the sound of her voice screaming. Loki closed his eyes with the sound of her scream resounding in his head, wishing it could just go away.


	3. Misery

**Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews, follows, and favorites! You have no idea how encouraging they are. Thank you to anyone who reads and likes this story as much as I do. From the bottom of my heart, seriously, thank you! Hope you like this new chapter. It's rather long.**

* * *

Misery

_"Lo-Loki?" A shivering voice came across Loki's ears. _

_Loki turned around was shocked at who he saw. "Aldi? Aldi what are you doing here? This is Jotunheim! No one is supposed to be here! Go back before the gate-" Loki could not even finish his sentence before the blinding light faded and the secret pathway disappeared, "closes." He sighed in annoyance._

_"Loki, you shouldn't be here!" Aldi cried out._

_"And neither should you!" He shouted. "You're not dressed properly for this weather. And besides, I thought we were done."_

_"I thought we were, but then I saw you go to the Bifrost Bridge, so I followed you." Aldi explained _

_"How did you get passed Heimdall?" Loki questioned._

_"I c-c-could ask you the same thing." She shivered._

_"Aldi, go back now." Loki demanded, not liking to see her suffer in the cold._

_"Not until you tell me what you plan to do here!" Aldi begged._

_"It's none of your business you insolent, foolish girl!" He insulted, before turning around and walking away. However Aldi followed him._

_"Loki, I'm worried about you. Why won't you just let me in?" She pleaded. Loki was surprised. The only other person who ever seemed to care about him on that level before was his mother. Aldi just stared at him with concerned eyes. "What's wrong with you?"_

_Loki sighed and looked away from her gaze. "You wouldn't understand." He spoke softly._

_"Then help me understand." Aldi's eyes started to form tears. Loki could not bear to look at her. "You once told me when we were younger that you loved me. Prove it and let me in. Tell me why you're here." _

_Loki debated if he should tell her or not. It was true what she said. Once he told her he loved her and he did still care for the girl, but what he was about to do was dangerous and risky. He did not want her to get hurt or die so he ultimately decided to remain secretive. He took in a breath of cold air "Like I said, it's not of your business."_

_Aldi's reaction pained Loki's heart. Tears streamed down her face. "Little Loki, always causing mischief." _

_"I am not a boy anymore!" Loki shouted._

_"Well you still act like one!" She screamed right back at him. "You will never become king, Loki! Even if something happens to Thor until you grow up and learn to love someone other than yourself, you will never become king!"_

_Loki merely turned away from her. He could not stand to see her with a broken heart. "Oh you'll see soon enough. I will become king. Now leave me." Slowly, he began to walk away, leaving the Asgardian woman with fiery, red hair to cry where she stood. _

Loki closed his eyes tightly as flashes of memories came back into his mind. All of them ended with her ear piercing scream. Nothing he could do could make her image or that scream go away. Suddenly, Loki felt a single tear fall down his cheek. He could not help it. Everything was coming back to him and he hated himself for remembering someone he swore to forget. Loki put his head in his hands, feeling like he was at an all-time low, even though things were currently going his way.

As Loki was distracted, Agent Romanoff easily made her way back towards Loki's cell. Cautiously, Natasha inched closer to Loki, looking confused. She could not believe what she was witnessing. Loki appeared to be even sadder than he was before when Agent Romanoff had watched him from the security camera. Natasha was unsure if all of Loki's behavior was a trick, but her gut feeling kept telling her that there was more to know than what he had shared with her earlier, something that could have been important.

Slowly, Natasha made her way up to Loki's chamber to get a better look at him. She was still in disbelief. There he was, sitting on the bench that was placed in his clear cell with his face buried in his hands. Was he sobbing? Natasha had never seen people cry before, except when her targets begged her for mercy. There was something strange yet compelling about watching him sit there upset. Agent Romanoff was sure it had to have been a trap, but at the same time, she could not help but be mesmerized by his actions.

Little by little, Agent Romanoff got as close as she could to Loki before the clear barrier stopped her. She was confused. Why had Loki not noticed her yet? Why was he not threatening to kill her like he did about an hour ago? Was Thor right? Were all of the waterworks because the group believed that his plans were foiled? Natasha shook her head getting all of the thoughts out of her mind. After all, this was Loki, the ruthless murderer, a maniac. He was incapable of having these sorts of feelings, right? He did not have the ability to feel sadness, did he?

Gently, Agent Romanoff barely touched the thick glass with her fingertips when Loki's head shot up from his hands. Shocked by the quickness of the motion, Natasha backed up slightly, however she got a look at Loki's face. He was expressing a mix of emotions. Sadness, confusion, surprise, and the one that was shocking to Agent Romanoff, was that he was showing vulnerability, as if he was sorry about something.

The two stared at each other wide eyed for a long time. The only sound that was heard was their breathing. Once Loki realized who was in front of him, he blinked and looked away from her.

Natasha was baffled. This was not a joke or a trick, this was real. Loki was showing raw emotions other than rage, and it was obvious he did not want to show it in front of her. "Loki?" She questioned, not sure of what else to say. Everything was so strange to her, mainly because she was trained to never show emotions unless it helped in her missions. Natasha just assumed that Loki suppressed his emotions except for his anger. However she had just saw a completely different side to him, and she was intrigued.

Loki could not bear to look at Natasha. She looked like Aldi too much and he knew if he looked at her, all it would do is bring back the horrible memories he was re-experiencing. He placed the side of his head against the glass and continued to look down.

"Loki, talk to me. What is going on? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Natasha was asking a bunch of questions. Everything was still confusing to her and she had to find a reason why Loki was behaving the way he was. Loki merely sighed in response. "Loki, what's wrong? You must tell me."

_What's wrong with you?_

Slowly, Loki's eyes moved to gaze upon her, but his head stayed leaning against the clear barrier. He sighed against before his eyes reverted back downward. "Why can't you women just mind your own business?"

"It's my job to crack criminals. Get insides their minds." Natasha explained.

"Didn't you already do that?" Loki questioned, his voice was soft and calm. "After all you were so proud yourself."

"This is different." Natasha explained.

Loki chuckled out of habit, "How so?"

"This is personal." Natasha told him.

Loki continued to softly laugh, "I thought Agent Barton was personal."

"I mean that this is my own personal interests, it has nothing to do S.H.E.I.L.D. or the mission. Just you and I, talking." Natasha was hoping that Loki would open up to her, thinking that he would have respected her for tricking him, but that was not the case.

Loki's smile faded. "And what if I don't feel like talking Agent Romanoff? What then?" He turned his head to face her.

Natasha was shocked. Loki's eyes looked like he was in a lot of pain. Instantly, Agent Romanoff went looking for some kind of wound on his body, but could not find anything physical. "I-I-I-" She stuttered.

"What Agent Romanoff, you're going to do your old tricks? Torture me?" Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Tell me Agent Romanoff, how do you plan to torture me if I've already felt more pain and suffered more than most mortal men?"

"How is that so?" Agent Romanoff questioned. "You're not physically wounded."

"I thought I got rid of the agony, but thanks to you, it's all come back to me," He paused to look off into the distance in his cell. "I have you to thank…"

_"Who are you?" A group of frost giants started to gang around Loki and they did not like the fact that he was in Jotunheim."Intruders." They grumbled._

_"Intruders? But there's only-" Loki paused and turned around to see Aldi was running up to the gang of frost giants. "Aldi, no, go back! Listen to me you foolish girl!"_

_"Loki, why are you talking to the frost giants? Are you trying to bring them back to Asgard?" Aldi shouted once she caught up to him, but Loki pushed her away._

_"I told you to leave now!" Loki shouted desperately._

_"Asgardians." The frost giants were not happy about this fact and one transformed their hand into a giant ice club. _

_As it began to pull its arm back Loki noticed that they were targeting Aldi. "Move!" He shouted and pushed her harder so that she got out of the way quick enough to not get hit. As she rolled around in the snow, Loki tried to help her up but noticed that the frost giants were preparing for battle. "Move, move, move!" He repeated and just as Aldi got up, the two ran away as the frost giants began to chase them._

_As they ran passed the mountains and snowfall, Aldi noticed something. "If they continue to follow us, they'll find the secret tunnel and get into Asgard!" She shouted. Loki remained silent and continued down the path when Aldi stopped. She gasped. "You want them to follow you! But Thor's ceremony is-"_

_"Follow me Aldi! Why have you stopped?" Loki finally stopped running. He was far away from her and he could feel his heartbeat quicken with worry._

_Aldi however shook her head. "Why can't you just be happy for your brother? Why must you become king?"_

_Loki's eyes widen as he saw the frost giants get closer. "Aldi follow me, I'll explain everything, just follow me!" Aldi was debating whether or not to trust Loki when the frost giants got to her. "Aldi!" He shouted._

_Aldi turned around and dodged the first couple of attacks, however she was unarmed, without armor, and there were a lot of frost giants surrounding her._

_Loki was scared and quickly ran after her. "Aldi!" As he ran, Loki threw some of the small blades he always carried with him, stalling some of the frost giants, and injuring them, but it was not a strong enough attack._

_Meanwhile, one of the frost giants was growing tired of Aldi's constant movement. So instead of trying to clobber her with an ice club, they left the group and snuck behind her. Loki witness all of what was going on and panicked, having an idea of what the frost giant was about to do. "No." He gasped, before furiously throwing his tiny daggers at the monster. "Aldi!" He screamed, tears forming in his eyes. "Aldi!" He tried to warn her, but it was too late. By the time she turned around, the frost giant already prepared to blast her with a gust of frozen air. She tried to run away, but it was too late. _

_"Loki!" She yelled, going as fast as she could. Loki did the same and just barely missed her hand as she extended it, for the frost giant blasted her. The instant the cold touched her skin, she let out an ear shattering scream. Loki stopped just before he could get caught in the blast. _

_When Loki unshielded his eyes, he gasped as he saw Aldi in front of him, frozen solid. "Aldi?" His voice trembled. His whole body was shaking out of fear and disbelief. Loki however did not have time to think or even touch the frozen form of her body, because one of the frost giants pulled back their ice club arm and instantly crushed her into millions of tiny pieces before Loki's eyes. Loki screamed in terror, eyes dripping tears. _

_The frost giants chuckled as they saw him cry. "Now you." _

_Loki was enraged and reached for one of his daggers, but realized he did not have any left. So thinking quickly, he played a trick on the giants, leaving an image of himself with his magic for them to try to destroy while he ran away back to Asgard, tears streaming down his face as he left. _


	4. Uncertainties

**Warning: There's a bad word in here so just warning about that in case you don't like that sort of thing. **

**As for the rest of the chapter I'm pretty proud of it. It took me a few days to write and edit so I hope that it's good and that you guys like it. And a special thank you to all the people who follow, favorite, and review. I'm pretty proud of this story and I'm happy you guys like it as much as I do. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

* * *

Uncertainties

Agent Romanoff stared at Loki intensely as his mind wandered. She noticed his eyes were expressionless, even though tears were glossing over them. Loki did not move. The only motion being made was his shallow breathing, and at times, Natasha was not even sure if he was doing that. Loki remained lifeless, legs stretched out along the bench. Desperately, she wanted to find out why he was so depressed and what was occupying his mind, but at the same time, Agent Romanoff was slightly afraid. Something truly devastating must have happened to Loki in order for him to be crying and to be acting so strangely. To her Loki was an angry killer who was incapable of feeling much of anything. What could be torturing him so much and how was Agent Romanoff causing all of his pain if she had yet to lay a finger on him?

"Loki, tell me what's going on." She asked softly. "What are you thinking about?"

Loki remained silent for a long time before he took in a deep breath and sighed. He wiped his hands over his face as if it would erase her scream, or the image of her shattering, but it did not work. The second his eyes fell upon Natasha's auburn hair, flashes of Aldi and him during cheerier times popped into his head back when they were younger. Loki did not know what pained his heart more, the memories of her death or the memories he had of a time when they used to be happy together? A time when becoming king was in his grasp, and he would tell her she would be his queen. Loki quickly looked away from Natasha. He tried to think about his plans, about the destruction he wanted to cause, and how he would gain the title of king over the mortals, but it did not ease the emptiness he was feeling and it just added on to the long list of issues he was currently dealing with.

"Loki? Loki I know something's on your mind." Agent Romanoff could tell something was bothering him, despite his silence.

"It's none of your concern Agent Romanoff. Go back to the rest of your team and just leave me be." Natasha found his tone strange. He spoke softly, and it was as if he was begging her to leave him alone.

Natasha was feeling confused, unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to sympathize with Loki and leave him, but her agent side was telling her to continue to press on for the sake of the mission. She debated with herself for a brief amount of time before easily making her decision. She had to continue on, because she knew Loki was hiding something and it could have possibly been important. Agent Romanoff focused in on him and noticed something odd about his behavior. Something she had noticed for a while. "Loki, why won't you look at me?" Loki did not initially respond. He remained sitting along the bench, covering the entire length of it, slowly breathing. "Loki, answer me." She demanded.

"Tell me Agent Romanoff, why is it so important that I talk to you?" Loki questioned, still refusing to look at her. "Why do you care to know what goes on in my mind?"

"What can I say?" Natasha shrugged, "The criminal mind fascinates me."

"And you consider me a criminal?" Loki chuckled out of habit.

"No," Natasha responded after a long pause.

Loki was surprised, expecting her to respond differently. "I'm curious, what do you consider me to be then?"

"A psychopath." Natasha answered bluntly.

Loki's eyes widen. His mind flashed back to when he and Aldi had that fight about him being a man or a monster. Agent Romanoff could tell that Loki did not like her response, which was strange. To her knowledge most enemies she worked with enjoyed being called insane or at least humored the idea of being mentally unstable, but Loki was different. He was unhappy and it threw off her interrogation.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Loki muttered.

"What question?"

Loki's eyes shifted over to Agent Romanoff's puzzled face. He closed his eyes and sighed. All he could see was Aldi's face and it brought a tear to his eye as he heard one word in her voice echo in his head. _Monster_. All of a sudden Loki could see his skin change to blue and feel his body temperature drop dramatically. "No." He panicked before he blinked his eyes to see that everything was just a hallucination. Loki thoroughly inspected his hand before he relaxed, but that feeling did not last long. Aldi popped back into his head. She was giggling, smiling, and mocking him as she used to when they were children. _Little Loki_ the voice echoed mixing in with the word he heard before, the word he hated. _Monster_.

"Loki?" Natasha appeared to be worried as Loki shut his eyes and covered his ears.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" He repeated like a maniac, increasing his volume each time.

Agent Romanoff was starting to panic herself. Loki was behaving insane as he stood up, stumbling around in his cell. He let out a loud scream as if it would chase away the voices he was hearing, but to no avail. Slowly, Agent Romanoff backed away from the clear barrier, trying to steady her breathing and hide her fear. Loki was normally calm and collected. Watching him slowly transform into something different than his normal self was shocking and not expected. As she backed up she noticed she was nearing the control panel to Loki's cell. On the panel, there was a big, red, and shielded button that if pressed, Loki would be dropped thousands of feet to his death. Even though Agent Romanoff wanted to learn more about Loki, he was scaring her and for the sake of the mission it might have been best to kill him right away, even if he did not know where the tesseract was.

Loki let out another loud yell and slammed his fist against the glass. "Get out of my head!" He felt like ripping out his hair. The voice was strong and it was annoying him greatly. It was even making him feel physically sick. Just as Natasha's hand was about to uncover the red button, Loki said something that caught her attention. "Curse you Agent Romanoff! This is all your fault." Tears were streaming down his face.

Natasha shook her head confused, "How?" She questioned. "What did I do?"

"You were born!" He shouted at her before he clutched the sides of his head again and let out a noise of complaint. Agent Romanoff did not like Loki's answer and uncovered the button on the control panel. She was about to press it until Loki did something she never thought he would ever do. He fell to his knees, crying. This made Natasha freeze just before she pressed the button to send him to his death.

"What" She breathed.

As she continued to stare at Loki, he fell down sideways crying loudly, and buried his face in his hands. Agent Romanoff assumed Loki was trying to trick her and stop her from pressing the button, so she stood there, waiting for him to give up his act. However, the more she waited, the more she began to realize Loki was not up to his usual mischievous antics. He was truly suffering.

At first, Agent Romanoff just stared at Loki, finding his actions pathetic, but the more she stared at him, the more she felt sorry for him as he curled into a ball. She closed the cover on the button again and walked over to the clear barrier surrounding Loki. "What are you trying to pull Loki?" She questioned, just to be sure that he was not luring her into a trap.

Loki ignored her question and continued to sob. "Why can't you women know you place?"

Natasha did not appreciate that comment, but before she could yell at Loki, she remembered that he had said that before in their conversation. "What do you mean by you women?"

Loki stopped crying, but still seemed sad. He sighed and shook his head. "Why do you care Agent Romanoff? I can promise you what I'm going through has nothing to do with my army or the tesseract, or any of my plans."

"I honestly don't know." Agent Romanoff answered truthfully. "I guess there's just something oddly fascinating about you."

Loki let out a small chuckle, "You say that after I threatened you?" He paused to stand up. "Maybe I'm not the only one going mad here."

"Maybe." Agent Romanoff responded. "But something else made me come back to talk to you." Natasha did not know why, but she decided to be completely honest with him. She shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you were hiding something from me."

"I see," Loki stated looking down, "And you thought since you tricked me once, you could do it again, am I right?"

"You would be." Natasha smirked.

Loki let out a small laugh. "I see you're still proud about that."

"Some god of mischief you are." Natasha teased. Loki froze where he stood. _Told you you're not so great._ Loki let out a small groan and closed his eyes as the voice of Aldi echoed. Natasha noticed this tension in his body. "Loki, what's wrong? If something is bothering you we have to know."

"Why? Because you need me alive so that you can find your precious tesseract?" Loki stopped himself and lowered his voice before continuing. "I told you, I sent it off somewhere and no longer have any idea as to where it is."

"Well you think rather lowly of us." Natasha smirked. Loki did the same, but continued to look downward. This bothered Agent Romanoff. "Loki, why don't you look at me when you talk to me?"

Loki sighed before turning his face. His eyes were worn, cold, and sad. After all, Loki had shed a lot of tears not too long ago. "Is this better Agent Romanoff?" Now she was the one averting her eyes. Loki laughed. "Look Agent Romanoff, you seem smarter than the average S.H.I.E.L.D. agent so I'll tell you a little bit of advice."

"I'm listening." She told him, focusing on his face again.

"Stay away from me." Loki told her sternly.

"And why is that?" She questioned.

Loki smiled briefly but it faded fast. "I wish I could tell you."

Meanwhile, in another part of the flying aircraft carrier, the rest of Natasha's team was arguing with Nick Fury. They all shouted at him about what the tesseract was going to be used for and he was trying to take the attention off of himself. "We're making weapons with it to stop people like him."

"Me?" Thor pointed to himself.

"Between you and your brother's antics you've totaled a small town. We need it for protection." Nick Fury tried to justify his actions.

"But my people have no quarrel with your kind." Thor explained, but all that did was make Nick Fury laugh.

"Loki killed eighty people in two days and plans to kill more! We need the protection. Just look at him!" Nick Fury brought up the security camera footage of Loki in his cell and then shocked everyone when they saw both him and Agent Romanoff talking to each other. "Are they smiling?" Tony Stark questioned.

"I thought she was done with her interrogation?" Captain Rogers added.

"She was." Nick Fury told them.

"Oh no." Bruce Banner sighed and placed his palm on his forehead.

"Loki must be tricking her." Thor assumed.

"Thor, go after her and bring her back here. As for you Banner, you needed to leave an hour ago." Nick Fury commanded.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I got that."

"Good." Nick Fury said and the two left the room.

As Thor ran to Loki's cell, he noticed someone was following him. "Banner, I thought you were-"

"Yeah, yeah." Bruce said annoyed. "I got it, but maybe Agent Romanoff has got some intel on the situation on why Loki needs me."

"I don't know Banner, this could be dangerous. Knowing Loki, he could trigger you at any moment." Thor tried to reason with him.

"If I could not have handled arrogant assholes I would not have come on board." Bruce explained and then ran ahead of Thor.

"Suit yourself." Thor grumbled.


	5. Discomfort

**I know, I know. I disappeared from fanfiction for about a month, maybe more, but I had mid terms and a lot of emotional stuff go down that I don't want to talk about. Anyway, I'm back! And I decided to update my Avengers story first and maybe I'll update the others this weekend. **

**I'm hoping you guys are liking my story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I appreciate every reader, especially if you review, favorite and/or follow.**

* * *

Discomfort

"Why can't you tell me why I should stay away from you?" Natasha inquired, arms crossed. "I mean if you can't give me a reasonable explanation of some sort, I find no reason not to try to destroy you." Natasha would be considered intimidating to most people; however Loki merely chuckled at her.

"I highly doubt you could destroy me Agent Romanoff, even with your skills." Loki told her.

Agent Romanoff smirked, "You really think I have skill?" Her tone was slightly sarcastic.

"What can I say?" Loki shrugged, "I can admire strength and trickery, although you're nowhere near my level."

"I fooled you once, didn't I?"

Loki laughed at her response, "That was luck Agent Romanoff. I was," he paused for a moment, "distracted." Loki looked to the floor once again.

Agent Romanoff noticed the change in Loki's expression. He was no longer his usual arrogant self. Whatever he was thinking about kept crawling back into his mind and she could tell. "Loki, you said you were mad at my existence."

"Mad?" Loki let out a brief chuckle, "I'm much more than mad." Agent Romanoff noticed that Loki's eyes stayed focused on the floor and he paced a little as he spoke. It concerned her and as her own thoughts began to race. It seemed as though Loki was nervous.

"Are you," Natasha paused for a moment, "scared of me?"

_Little Loki's scared, huh? Don't worry, it'll be an adventure!_ Loki quickly shook his head, knocking the voice out of his mind. "Don't be stupid," he growled, "I fear no one." Even though Loki's tone was aggressive, his hands were shaking, and his forehead was beginning to perspire. _Little Loki_. Loki closed his eyes, as if he was in pain as her teasing voice resonated within his mind.

As Agent Romanoff watched him and she was confused. Loki looked paler than normal and he even fell to one knee with hands on his head. "Get out of my head." He growled lowly.

Natasha was puzzled. After all, could Asgardians even get sick? She did know however, something was wrong with him. "Loki, what's going on? What's happening to you right now?"

"Stay out of this." Loki commanded to technically both voices as Aldi's mocking laugh filled his head. However, none of the voices seemed to comply.

"Why should I? If you're sick-" Natasha was actually concerned and took a few steps closer to Loki's prison.

"Don't be foolish you stupid, little girl." Loki scorned.

"Loki, why won't you just let me in?" Natasha demanded, strangely concerned about Loki's well-being.

_Loki, why won't you just let me in?_ Aldi's voice begged. Loki could clearly see her face, tears in her eyes. Loki opened his eyes and suddenly it was as if she was standing before him. "Aldi?"

"What?" Agent Romanoff was confused, but Loki ignored her.

As Natasha watched Loki hallucinate, but to Loki, he thought everything was real. "Aldi?" He questioned as he reach out to try to touch her. Unfortunately, When Loki's hands attempted to graze Aldi's skin, his hand passed through as if she was made of smoke. "What?" Loki looked down to his hand and he could see it transform to blue. Afterward, he looked up to Aldi with tears in his eyes. _You couldn't save me Loki, and you know why? Because, you were just like them. A monster._ "I am not a monster." Loki responded with tears forming in his eyes.

"Who are you talking to?" Agent Romanoff was confused, something she did not like to be.

_You couldn't save me and now look at yourself Loki_. With that, Loki's hallucination faded away. Loki looked to the ground, still kneeling on one knee, and silently sobbing.

Natasha stared at Loki. There was something oddly compelling about seeing him like this. She had seen him shed tears before, but there was something different about him this time. While he might have been hallucinating, Loki was not going insane this time. He was not scary. If anything, he was strangely moving, and for a brief moment, Natasha pitied him, because whatever was going on with Loki, was truly breaking him from the inside.

Natasha walked all the way up to Loki's containment glass and placed a hand against it, wishing that she could open his prison and help him out for a few seconds. Natasha then remembered who she was dealing with. Compelling or not, Loki was still the bad guy, someone Agent Romanoff swore to defeat, even if that meant losing her life for the cause. Quickly, she removed her hand from the glass and shook her head, trying to remember why she was there in the first place. She was not going to leave without her answers. "Loki?"

Loki sighed out of annoyance, realizing that Agent Romanoff was still there, attempting to interrogate him. "Agent Romanoff, can you not see that I'd like to be alone right now?" Natasha was taken at back. Loki actually stared directly in her eyes and it actually made her uncomfortable to see someone so upset.

Agent Romanoff was always told to suppress emotion and act cold in her training of being a spy and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; however Loki was making her question her ethics. She wanted answers, but at the same time, she could not help but feel a little concerned for Loki. Whatever was bothering him was truly eating away at him. Also, seeing Loki behave in a different way was oddly hypnotic. Natasha could not stop watching him.

Natasha remained cool and collected despite her inner turmoil of wanting to help the man who had threatened her earlier. "You know you'll technically never be alone if you're on this ship." Natasha tried intimidating him again.

"As long as I don't have to keep seeing your face, I'm fine with your cameras." Loki explained, eyes averted. "I just want to be left in my solitude."

"And what's wrong with my face?" Agent Romanoff inquired.

Loki sighed, eyes still looking away from Natasha "Everything."

"Do you find me appealing?" Natasha questioned.

Loki scoffed with a smile, "Don't flatter yourself."

Agent Romanoff shrugged. "It was just a thought, considering you don't like looking at me. You either think I'm ugly or really pretty."

"I think you're vain." Loki spat. "And to think I thought you were smarter than the rest of these failures in this agency."

"I'm just trying to figure out why you won't look at me." Agent Romanoff explained. "I was just going through every reasonable explanation."

Loki merely laughed at her. "And to think I was comparing you to," and then he paused for a moment, "never mind."

"Compared me to who?" Natasha pressed, but Loki stopped talking. He just continued to look to the floor of his prison. Agent Romanoff as not going to let this one go. She was going to get her answers today. "You mentioned something earlier. Aldi, I think you called it." Instantly, Loki's eyes widen. "What is that?" Agent Romanoff noticed that Loki was stunned. "Is it something from Asgard?"

"It's-" Loki was about to say something when suddenly, his brother Thor and Bruce Banner entered. Loki quickly changed his expression to an evil smirk. Natasha was amazed. Loki hid his pain well. This got her one step closer. Whatever Loki was going through, he did not want others to know about it. He probably did not even want Natasha to know about it, but she was a master at getting people to talk.

"Agent Romanoff, what are you doing here?" Thor asked her.

"Annoying me." Loki sneered.

Agent Romanoff rolled her eyes. "I'm doing my job, which is all."

"But you already interrogated Loki earlier." Bruce commented.

"Bruce, what are you still doing here?" Natasha asked.

"That's not important right now, what is important is why are you spending all of your time with Loki? He's considered the God of Mischief for a reason. You can't trust anything he says." Bruce informed.

"I know, but I felt like I was about to hit a breakthrough with him." Natasha told them.

"But were you really Agent Romanoff?" Loki chuckled.

"You're talking a big game Loki, but I know you were crying earlier." Agent Romanoff said.

"Loki, cry?" Thor was perplexed. "I haven't seen him do that since he fell into that abyss."

"Ooo, good boy Thor, you actually noticed something other than yourself for once." Loki mocked.

Thor glared and was about to walk over to the clear barrier separating Loki from them, but Bruce stepped in front of him. "Thor, we need him."

Thor sighed annoyed and walked away. "How could you enjoy his company Agent Romanoff? I mean maybe before all of this happened I could understand, but he's a monster now."

Loki ran right up to the glass and slammed his fist against the clear barrier. "I am no monster!" He growled angrily.

"See?" Thor pointed out.

Natasha shrugged, "I know he's not a great person, but he's interesting." This comment made Loki calm down a little. He was surprised by what Agent Romanoff said.

"I just think you're overworking yourself on a guy who doesn't deserve all of the attention he's getting." Bruce told her.

"But there's something he's hide-" Natasha paused and everyone's head turned to follow a sound that sounded like a soft boom, like thunder.

"Did you do that?" Bruce questioned Thor, but he shook his head.

Natasha looked to Loki, who appeared just as confused as she did. After the looked at Loki, she turned her head to the entrance of the room they were all in and saw a sliver object roll close to her feet. Her eyes widen. "Grenade!" She shouted.

"What?" The others looked down and ran as fast as they could, but the grenade exploded and the metal floor broke where they were, causing Thor, Natasha, and Bruce to fall through along with other wreckage.

Loki watched helplessly as he saw Agent Romanoff fall. He honestly could care less about Bruce or his brother, but there was something he liked about Natasha. Yes, he found her annoying, and yes, she reminded him of the only woman he ever loved, but Natasha was clever and he did not mind her company compared to everyone else in S.H.I.E.L.D.

Loki was confused as to what happened, when suddenly Agent Barton entered with a bunch of other solders Loki had put under his control. Suddenly, Loki remembered that he had planned all of this earlier. He had been talking with Agent Romanoff or thinking about Aldi, that he forgot that he actually wanted to get captured in the first place.

Agent Barton pressed a couple buttons on the control panel that controlled Loki's prison and after a few seconds Loki was free. Calmly, he walked out of his clear cage and jumped over the hole on the ground. "Nice to see you again, Loki." Agent Barton told him.

Loki looked down the hole in the floor and saw that Natasha was trying to calm down Bruce, but it was too late, he was already transforming into the Hulk. For some reason, this worried Loki.

"Sir?" Agent Barton was confused.

Loki then remembered his mission and how he planned to be ruler and king of the earth. He had no time to think about the past or about Agent Romanoff. Besides, she was as good as dead at this point. Loki turned around and pushed past his soldiers, "Out of my way." He growled and prepared to leave.


	6. Conflict

**Oh snap! Got a new chapter out really quick! I'm hoping you guys are liking this story. Personally I enjoy writing about Loki and his complicated mind. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Conflict

As Loki pushed Agent Barton aside, Agent Barton rolled his eyes and signaled the rest of the soldiers to follow Loki's lead. Loki made his way to the open doorway before turning back to look at the gaping hole in the floor. They were down pretty deep and the explosion caused them to land all the way to the next floor below. As Loki scanned the hole from afar, Bruce was growing larger, his clothes were ripping, and his skin started to develop a sickly tint. His brother had managed to stand up, but Agent Romanoff was having difficulty. Parts of metal and wreckage were pinning her leg, making her unable to stand.

Loki could not help but feel a little panicked as he watched her struggle. A part of him wanted to help her and he even took a few steps back towards the hole in the ground while the rest of his troop left to go back to the ship they arrived in. Loki was confused with himself. He tried to resist moving toward the hole in the ground, but his legs continued to move until he was close to the edge. _What is going on with me?_ Loki questioned in his mind. He knew he was doing all of this because he was worried about Agent Romanoff, but inside his mind, he was wondering why.

As he peered inside the hole, Loki noticed that Thor grabbed Bruce Banner and moved him as far away as he could from Agent Romanoff, who was still pinned to the floor. For once, Loki was thankful that his brother was using his head. When Loki saw that Agent Romanoff was somewhat safe, he turned around; about to walk away when all of a sudden Loki swore he heard someone scream his name. At first Loki thought he was hallucinating because it sounded alot like Aldi's voice, but at the same time, both Aldi and Agent Romanoff had similar sounding voices.

Loki quickly turned back to face the hole again, just in case Agent Romanoff was calling for him. In the back of his mind he was yelling at himself to just walk away and stop caring, but he knelt down on one knee and looked to see that Natasha was still struggling underneath all the wreckage. As Loki watched her, he noticed that she was bleeding once she got her leg free. She gritted her teeth and grunted in pain. Loki's eyes widen, unsure of what to do. One part of him wanted to jump down and rescue Natasha, but the other half wanted to leave, but he could not bring himself to do it. _What's wrong with you? Going soft?_ He thought.

That is when he heard Aldi's voice teasing him in his head, _Little Loki's scared_.

"I am not scared, and I am not soft." He growled before standing up and turning around to leave.

However, before he could even take a step, he saw a man in a suit blocking his path. He was holding a rather large, black gun with a big barrel. Loki could not help but laugh at the man. "What's so funny?" He replied. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm the one with the gun."

At that moment Agent Barton entered the room holding Loki's staff. "Sir, we need to-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Coulson."

"Get back please." The man told Barton. "I don't want to have to shoot you too." Loki continued to smile, but played along and put his hands up. "You like this?" The man in the suit questioned. He was smirking as well. "We started working on the prototype after you sent out the destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Want to find out?" Loki merely continued to chuckle. Agent Coulson fired up his gun. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Loki noticed that Agent Coulson was a little nervous and let out a quick laugh. "You don't have the guts." Loki sneered and began to walk away.

As he turned around he could hear Agent Coulson prepare to shoot him, so with his magic and trickery, Loki made an image of himself and as Agent Coulson shot the mirage of Loki, Loki rushed over to Agent Barton, swiped his staff away from him, and then ran over behind Agent Coulson.

Agent Coulson did not notice any of this and he thought he had shot the real Loki. However, Agent Barton saw Loki's new position and smiled evilly. Another person who noticed where Loki was standing was Natasha. She was only able to see Agent Coulson and Loki from the hole she was under, but she knew what Loki was planning to do. "No!" She screamed, feeling useless because her injury was preventing her from standing.

Just as Natasha screamed, Loki stabbed Agent Coulson through his chest. Once the deed happened, Loki heard Natasha and looked over to him. He took his staff out of Agent Coulson who lay on what was left of the ground. Blood was spilling out of the corners of his mouth and where the initial wound was. Loki looked over to Natasha and saw rage in her eyes. She might not have seen everything, but she saw enough from where she laid. "Monster!" She shouted.

Loki felt like his heart had stopped. He could hear Aldi's voice in his head calling him a _Monster_ over and over again, ridiculing him. Loki started to feel uncomfortable being around Agent Coulson. Normally, Loki would not think of anything after he killed someone who got in his way. However, looking into Agent Romanoff's disappointed eyes, made him feel strange.

Agent Coulson smiled, even though he was dying. He could see Loki's inner conflict going on through his eyes. "Maybe there's some good in him after all." He said with his last breath.

Loki and Agent Romanoff stared at each other. Agent Romanoff just shook her head at him. Loki looked down at his hands and he could see them transform into blue. The word _Monster_ circling around his head. Then he looked at Natasha again, and she had morphed into Aldi in Loki's mind. "I'm sorry." Loki pleaded and started to back away.

"Sir?" Agent Barton questioned, but Loki ignored him and walked past him. Agent Barton merely shrugged and followed Loki off of the floating aircraft carrier.


End file.
